1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is that of devices which convert the energy of pressurized fluid into other, more useful, forms of energy, and particularly portable energy-conversion devices which attach to outlets of pressurized fluid supply systems.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Sources of pressurized fluid are commonly available. Important examples are the water supply systems found in modern households and cities, the water mains systems supplying fire hydrants, and farm irrigation systems that operate on the basis of natural artesian pressure or pump-supplied pressure. The difference between the fluid's pressure and ambient atmospheric pressure indicates that a difference in potential energy exists. This difference in potential energy can be converted into kinetic energy when the pressurized fluid is discharged to the atmosphere. The kinetic energy so obtained is inherent in the resulting movement of the fluid.
Watering one's lawn will serve as an example of the above. When the faucet or valve is opened, pressurized water from the household's water supply system enters the hose and travels to the nozzle at the end of the hose. Typically, this nozzle contains a throttle valve which creates a passage for exit of the water that is narrower than the hose itself. A large pressure difference will then exist between the inlet and outlet ends of this passage. The outlet end of the exit passage will be at atmospheric pressure and the inlet end will be at nearly the base pressure of the water supply system, particularly if the hose is of significantly larger diameter than the exit passage of the nozzle. As a result of this large pressure difference in a short distance the velocity of the water will swiftly increase as it exits the nozzle. The water thus gains kinetic energy, as may be expected in this practical application of Bernoulli's law.
The kinetic energy of the water in the example given above is principally used in directing the water to various parts of one's lawn, garden, automobile, and other places or items to be watered or washed. Devices are known which use the kinetic energy of the water to power the movement of a sprinkler across a lawn. This kinetic energy could be used for other purposes.
A number of devices have been invented which convert some of the kinetic energy available from a pressurized fluid system into another, and more useful, form of energy. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,845,291 to Portyrata discloses a water-powered swimming pool light which comprises a turbine element located in the filtered water return line of a swimming pool. The turbine element powers a generator that in turn supplies electrical power to a lamp assembly mounted in the side of the pool. A permanent installation is contemplated in this patent.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,750,001 to McCloskey disclosed a remote, self-contained power supply apparatus for powering a pressurized-liquid distributing and disseminating system. A turbine element in a bypass line powers a generator which recharges electric storage means that in turn powers electrically operated valves in the main pipe. Again, a permanent installation is indicated.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,142,367 to Guisti discloses a domestic water pressure-flow powered generator system for connection to a domestic water system supply pipe. Whenever water is drawn from the system, a fluid motor is rotated which powers a generator. The generator recharges a bank of batteries or powers household appliances. Again, a fixed and permanent installation is disclosed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,352,025 to Troyen discloses a system for generating electrical power that utilizes a hydroelectric generator located in the basement of a high-rise building and is powered by the flow of water in the clean wastewater line of the building. A fixed installation is disclosed.
The mechanisms for conversion of fluid flow energy described above all require permanent installations. Frequently, the mechanisms are bulky and immovable. None of these mechanisms are portable and may be installed as needed, where needed on an ad hoc basis. All convert fluid flow energy only into electrical energy. The present invention overcomes these limitations.